Thorne Who?
by Citrine x
Summary: What Thorne though was just one of Kook's pranks turned out to be much much more. Soon he finds himself whizzing through all of time and space with The Doctor! But what happens when they accidentally travel 7 years into the defenders future to find the splatalot castle in ruins? Who and what is to blame for the devastation?
1. Not Just a Prank

**A/N: So, here it is, my new fanfic! This is set with Matt Smith as the doctor and Clara as his companion. Also, for the bits set in the future, the defenders will all be somewhere between 27-34 years old (except Thorne since he's time travelling) Also, there will possibly be some of my OC's along the way but I'll let you know if there is! Oh, one last thing- Xencryory is not a real chemical, I made it up! Anyways, on with the story!**

_Poof!_

A small cloud of smoke erupted out of the test tube Thorne was holding. The alchemist coughed and wafted the smoke away. He nervously glanced at the contents in the glass tube and was happily surprised to find a green-blue liquid in the bottom. He probed it cautiously with a finger and realised that, in fact, he had created a new type of slime.  
_Now wouldn't it be cool if it glittered... _he thought. But that was impossible. The only chemical that he could think of that would work without a colossal explosion was Xencryory (of course it was quite explosive if handled wrong)- something that had run out on Earth hundreds of years ago. _Well never mind, I could always raid Ballista's make-up for something sparkly..._

He was about to start work on a new formula when there was a bang from above him.  
"Kook!" Thorne rolled his eyes and removed his protective goggles. He left the lab and walked up the stairs in order to find the bird. On his way, he passed the kitchen and stopped for a snack.

In the warm room he found Shaiden making a coffee.  
"Oh hi Thorne, I was just about to bring this down to you... Um, are you alright? Why are you angry this time?" the blue ninja asked.  
"What? How do you know I'm angry?"  
"Your Mohawk's sticking up more than usual, that's how I know!" she grinned  
"Really? Whatever, its Kook he seems fixed on annoying me!" Thorne explained angrily.  
"Ah just try to ignore him," Shaiden passed him the mug.  
The British siblings simultaneously took a sip from their drinks and Shaiden burst out laughing.

Suddenly, an unmistakeable whooshing sound drifted into the room.  
"That's not possible..." Thorne murmured placing his mug on the table creating a 'chink' sound.  
"Thorne, are you ok?" his sister asked.  
"Fine, but I'm going to kill that bird," the alchemist left the room with Shaiden following.

The siblings eventually found Kookaburra in the main room with Tinkor and Ballista.  
"KOOK!" Thorne marched into the room.  
"What's he done now?" Ballista asked barely looking up from her phone.  
"Kook, you've got to stop pranking me! And watching my Doctor Who episodes with the volume up!"  
"What? I haven't pranked you since... Well... Actually it was Yesterday..." Kook replied sheepishly.  
"Don't act like you don't know!"  
"Thorny, mate, I have no idea what you're talking about!" the bird said seriously.  
"You, you don't?"  
"No, I really don't," Kook shrugged.

Once again the whooshing sound floated through the air.  
"So... So that means..." Thorne rushed to the window just in time to see a royal blue box materialise out of thin air. "No... Way..." he quickly left the room with Shaiden following.  
"Thorne wait!" she gasped.  
"Shaiden, wait here, please."  
The blue ninja stopped, obeying her brother's request as she watched him leave the castle.

Thorne sprinted across the grounds to the TARDIS that had in fact just landed. He placed a gloved hand on the door handle before pulling it open and walking inside to where he found the doctor running around the TARDIS control panel which was smoking. Standing to the side was a dark haired girl wearing boots and a short floral dress who could only be Clara Oswald.

"Ugh! Why won't this thing work!" The Doctor exclaimed.  
"No way..." Thorne whispered.  
Just then, Clara turned to face him. "Um... Doctor, who's that?"  
The Doctor looked up from the console. "Not a clue, but he has a Mohawk! Mohawks are cool!" he exclaimed.  
"Bow ties are cool!" Thorne replied.  
"Oh, I like this guy!" The doctor grinned rushing over to Thorne to shake his hand. "Hello there, I'm..."  
"The Doctor," Thorne finished.  
"Yes... And this is..."  
"Clara Oswald." the alchemist replied.  
"Doctor, how does he know who I am?" Clara asked walking over.  
"I don't know... Who are you?"  
"I'm Thorne."  
"And how do you know us?"  
"Well, your adventures are all over TV!" the alchemist explained.  
"Really? Well if you know so much why don't you tell us something about ourselves," The Doctor asked.  
"Ok, well Clara you're a nanny for Artie and Angie and your favourite book is 'Summer Falls' by Amelia Williams," Thorne stated.  
"How did you know that..." she whispered.  
"Wait; did you just say Amelia Williams?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes, why? Oh wait, yeah you've only just lost Amy and Rory," Thorne replied.  
"Amy and who?" Clara asked.  
"Ah, good old Ponds," the doctor half smiled. "They were my companions before you. They... Were sent back in time by a weeping angel..."  
"A weeping angel?" Clara asked.

"Anyway, Thorne, all of time and space... What do you want to see?" The Doctor grinned.


	2. Once in a Lifetime

**A/N: Sorry for the huge wait for this! Also I've been thinking about including an unusual couple. Of what I've read, no one's done it yet and who knows it might not even work but I thought I'd give it a shot! After reading BlueJay's comment I've decided to take it a little slower because honestly, I did rush the first chapter and it wasn't as good as I'd have liked.**

"As incredible as that would be, I can't just pick up and leave all my friends!" Thorne said, still adjusting to the situation and that he was, in fact, inside the TARDIS!

"Ah but Thorne, I could bring you back to this very spot- no one would know!" The Doctor was bouncing on his toes in an attempt to convince the alchemist to join him and his companion.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Come on Thorne," Clara placed a hand on his padded shoulder. "What's the one thing you want to do or see?"

"I would like some Xencryory for my slime..." Thorne admitted.

"Right then, off we go!" the eccentric time traveller jumped into action and started hitting buttons before Thorne could do anything to stop him.

"No, no wait! I didn't say... Oh..." he groaned.

The TARDIS doors were flung open and The Doctor peered round before bounding out onto the foreign planet. "Here we are!" he grinned straightening his bow tie and rubbing his hands together. Clara soon followed with a little skip in her step and Thorne reluctantly trailed behind.  
_I always thought I'd love to time travel..._ the alchemist thought.  
** -**  
"You know, I thought he'd be back by now," Shaiden commented.  
The remaining defenders were seated around the long table in the dining room minus Knightriss who was organising some sort of meeting and Gildar who was no doubt in the shower.

"Yeah so did I," Kookaburra nodded.

"It's not like he just disappeared, he can look after himself," Ballista barely looked up from the coat of red paint she was applying to her nails.

"I know but you can't blame me for worrying," concern penetrated the ninja's voice.

"Why, he's been out of the castle alone before- we all have, what's the deal?" Skabb asked.

"Tinky thinks he sounded shocked!" the little inventor piped up.

"He'll turn up Shaiden," Crocness put a hand on the British defender's shoulder who smiled half-heartedly.  
** -**  
Clara and Thorne sat on a rough lump of stone that seemed to glitter as The Doctor chiselled away at a large chunk of the stone. In fact, the whole planet seemed to be made of the silver rock. It was nothing like Thorne had ever seen before- tiny green shrubs with delicate purple flowers were dotted around the area whilst a flock of strange birds circled in the star scattered sky. In the distance was the faint shape of the milky way- his home galaxy.

"It's amazing isn't it," Clara smiled.

"Yeah, it is pretty incredible..." there was a pause as the confidents looked out at their surroundings. "What's it like?" Thorne asked.

"What?"

"Travelling, The Doctor, everything..." the alchemist wondered aloud.

"Well..." The Doctor's companion stopped, thinking of an answer before standing up. "It's like nothing I've ever done before; I've been to places I've only dreamed about and seen things I've never heard of."

Thorne watched as she took a step towards the edge of the planet.

"I've seen and done and experienced too much and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world..." Clara continued, looking out at the great expanse of space, stars and all possibilities.

Thorne stood and joined his new friend. Together they gazed out at the stars, both immersed in their own thoughts.

A few moments passed before The Doctor's voice rang out. "Here's your Xencryory, Thorne," his voice triumphant as he held out the rock.

"Th-thanks..." the British alchemist was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Was I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No! Of course not!" Thorne said, hastily taking his chemical.

"We were looking at the stars," Clara smiled. "Nothing more."

"Good, well then now that's sorted. Thorne that should last you a while because you only need a tiny bit- you don't want any explosions now do you?" the time traveller grinned and rubbed his hands together. "So then... Where shall we go next?"

"What? No aliens? Cybermen? _Trolls?_" Clara laughed.

"Trolls?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow

"Look, as much fun as this has been- it really has- I should be getting back..." the British defender mumbled.

"Oh okay... We can always come back for you another time," said The Doctor reluctantly before going over to the TARDIS.

"I'd like that," A smile played at the corner of his lips and almost spread across his face until the alchemist caught himself and bit his lip.

The trio entered the blue time machine, somewhat melancholy about saying goodbye to their new comrades. Clara and Thorne stood at the rails and The Doctor took his position at the console.

A few minutes into the journey, lights started to flash and alarms started to beep.

"Don't panic, it does this all the time," Clara reassured Thorne. However moments later the console started to smoke.

"Uh... It does this too- right Doctor?"

The TARDIS jerked to the side sending its inhabitants flailing. Clara let out a scream as she fell against the silver railing whilst Thorne tripped and they grabbed each other's hand to keep from falling.

"Argh! Yes, yes it does Clara!" the time traveller's voice was filled with panic as he hastily ran around the controls. After a while the situation was under control and the time machine was flying smoothly once again.

The blue box eventually landed with a thud and the duo bid Thorne farewell.

"Well that was easy wasn't it?" The Doctor boasted.

"Almost too easy..." Clara said.

"Thank you so much, this has been incredible! I hope I'll see you again sometime?"

"Yes! We'll come back for you!"

"Next Wednesday," Clara ginned using the same words that she did when the doctor left her for the first time.

Thorne nodded and open the doors before stepping outside only to be stopped in his tracks. "Doctor... What have you done..." his voice shook.

The Doctor and Clara both joined the alchemist outside and Clara's hand went to her mouth.

"Thorne... Your home..." she whispered.

Thorne stood there realising exactly what he was seeing; his home, the Splatalot Castle, in ruins.

**A/N: Just to let you know, this is far from finished... :) please leave a review even if it's horrible it's nice to hear your opinion!**


	3. The Last Defender

"This is bad..." The Doctor said as he observed the scene in front of him.

"Bad? My home has been reduced to ruins, I think 'bad' is a bit of an understatement!" Thorne exclaimed.

"Told you it was too easy," Clara rolled her eyes.

"Look, Thorne, if you're going to talk to me with that tone, you can forget about travelling with us!" scolded the time lord however it was a little hard to take him seriously by the way he was speaking.

"Doctor!" Clara shot him a look.

"Ok, ok, well... First we need to figure out the cause... Now, it looks like an explosion..." The Doctor said thoughtfully. "But what actually caused it to explode?"

"Could it have been the TARDIS?" the enraged alchemist asked.

"You see, I've been thinking about this..."

"Clearly," Thorne growled.

"And I don't think it was. You see, we're just too far away and the TARDIS doesn't shoot bombs. Also, if you look at the rubble, it's not in flames- it looks like this might have happened a few days ago..."

"So what do you think it was?" Clara asked.

"Well, I have an idea but I'm not sure... Come on," The Doctor ran back inside to the controls and started looking at the screens. Clara and Thorne entered the time machine and joined him at the console.

Thorne watched as The Doctor brought up several symbols and pictures of the splatalot castle- before and after the explosion. The British defender looked for anything that may have contributed to the devastation but couldn't decipher the strange codes flashing across the screens.

"There!" Clara gasped, pointing to the corner of the screen. "Look at the date!"

"Ahh Clara you're a genius!" he grinned.

"So, what?" Thorne asked.

"Thorne, your home's fine at the moment... We've travelled 7 years into the future," The Doctor said.

"So... It's going to blow up in the next 7 years?" the alchemist said slowly.

"Yes..." Clara whispered.

"Well then we need to do something, we need to stop this!" Thorne stepped back from the console and started to move towards the doors. The Doctor ran after him and grabbed him.

"Get off me!" he growled.

"Look, this is dangerous Thorne, you're crossing your own time stream. If you see yourself walking around out there, you'll think you've gone mad- and all your friends too. We need to go." the time lord said as he managed to calm Thorne down.

There was a brief silence as the three comrades stood, taking in the situation. Suddenly, a thought crossed the alchemist's mind.

"Oh my God... My sister... My sister was there, my friends were there! What if they were all inside? What if they're _dead_?" his voice was becoming panicky. "Doctor we_ have_ to go out there!"

"Come on, when have we ever run away?" Clara said softly to The Doctor

"Oh... Ok then but just one quick look around!"

The trio left the TARDIS and ran across the short grass of the hill where the castle was positioned. Bricks and blocks of debris scattered the grounds quite a distance from the actual site of the explosion which showed just how big it was. Thorne started to pull ahead until he reached the larger pieces of rubble.

He gingerly picked his way over the foundations of the castle calling his sister's name. "Shaiden!" he called. "Shaiden! Kook! Anyone!" the more he called, the more his voice gave out. "Shaiden!" he called again holding his throat. The pain was horrible and his throat was closing with tears of despair. A strange sort of choking sound escaped his throat but the alchemist tried to suppress it- Thorne never cried.

The Doctor and Clara followed behind, watching the alchemist yelling to no one.

"Shaiden," he called but it was barely above a whisper. As he looked around he saw a figure in the distance. They were sat with their head bent, holding something in their arms. The figure had long hair so it was almost certainly one of the girls.

The two time travellers hung back as Thorne set off at a run, occasionally tripping and falling as he tried to reach them. As he neared, he could make out blonde hair. "Ballista!" he called as loud as he could.

The huntress looked up from what she was holding to see Thorne racing towards her. Her face was wet with tears and there was a look of complete despair in her features. She looked older- probably a combination of the fact that they were in the future and the sadness that lingered in her eyes.

She put what she was holding down on a block of rubble and embraced the alchemist who had come charging towards her.

"You're alive," he gasped.

When the huntress didn't reply he let her go and looked at her face. Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok, you're ok," he said gently.

Suddenly, loud, high-pitched crying filled the air. Ballista turned around and picked up what she had been holding.

Thorne's eyes widened- a baby was wrapped in a pink blanket and holding a little stuffed bear.

"You... Had a baby! Did Gildar finally stop looking in his mirror long enough to convince you to go out with him?" Thorne said noticing a diamond encrusted engagement ring on her finger.

"No. She's not mine, she's Shaiden's."

"Wait, that means that the dad is..."

"Kookaburra, yes," she replied with a half-smile.

Clara and The Doctor had finally caught up and, not wanting to invade, stood a few steps back where they could still listen to the conversation.

"What actually happened here?" the alchemist asked innocently.

"Thorne, you were there! Why would you make me explain?" the huntress exclaimed.

"I... Actually wasn't... I'm a younger version of Thorne... I was time travelling..."

"Why are you putting me through this?" it was obvious Ballista was getting upset but Thorne had to know; he wanted to help.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"You really want to know?" the huntress whispered.

Thorne nodded with anticipation although nothing could prepare him for what he was about to hear.

"Ok I'll tell you..." as she spoke her voice got louder and angrier. "That day, you left to 'time travel' and you brought back that rock, it was fine to start with but just the other day... All the others were defending and you were down in your lab, you exploded the chemical and you didn't warn us- none of us! The explosion blew the castle up Thorne! IT WAS YOUR FAULT, YOU BLEW IT UP!" tears were streaming down the huntress' face as she remembered.

The said alchemist was utterly shocked. He wouldn't have been that careless. "Hey, let's go back to where you're all staying..." he went to put his arm round her but Ballista shook him off. The look in her eyes was disturbing and the alchemist had to ask. "Where are the others, Ballista?"

When she didn't reply he pushed her for an answer. "Ballista, where are they?"

"They're /dead/ Thorne! All dead, you killed your sister! YOU. KILLED. EVERYONE!" Ballista yelled.

There was nothing to say back to that so Thorne stood, speechless, trying to make sense of what he'd just heard. He watched the huntress as she sat back down with her head in her hands. He'd never seen her so vulnerable. "H... How did you survive?" he asked almost curiously.

"Only us three and Tinkor survived. You knew it was going to happen and ran," she growled. "Tinkor was in His invention cave which was far enough underground to survive but he left almost straight after to go to his parents' house. Everyone else was defending so Shaiden asked me to take care of Amaya-that's her name-"she gestured to the baby, "for a bit. I took her into the woods and that's when it exploded..." Ballista cradled Amaya running a hand through her fine chestnut hair.

Thorne watched as she bent her head and kissed the child's forehead.

"It's all your fault Thorne... I don't think I can ever forgive you for that..." with a twist of her wrist, she pulled off the ring the alchemist noticed earlier and heartlessly threw it at him. "You can have it back," she got up and left, walking in the opposite direction.

The gold band fell with a chink at Thorne's feet and he picked it up twirling it between his fingers. Slowly, he pieced the facts together and it all made sense.

Ballista was engaged to him...

**A/N: So then, anyone see that coming? I'm not sure if it's going to work between them but I thought I'd give it a shot. It was quite a hard chapter to get right so if something doesn't seem to work, let me know :)**


End file.
